James and Harry: The Potters in the Snow
by the-writer1988
Summary: A missing scene from ‘Prongs Rides Again’. James, Harry and the rest of the gang have fun in the snow at Hogwarts… set during a chapter yet to be written but is planned.


**Title: **James and Harry: The Potters In the Snow

**Author: **MissBlackPotter

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **A missing scene from 'Prongs Rides Again'. James, Harry and the rest of the gang have fun in the snow at Hogwarts…

**Setting: **This one-shot is set in Chapter 23 of Prongs Rides Again (which has yet to be written but is planned).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

**IMPORTANT Notes: **This scene occurs later on in 'Prongs Rides Again' but will not actually appear in the story itself as it is way too fluffy and happy for what will happen. The reason I am posting this as a one-shot now rather then add it into the story or post it at the right time is because at this moment in time it is snowing in the UK where I live. This scene will not reveal much of what will happen in the story leading up to it either. It's just a one-shot detailing the growing relationship of Harry and James and its a bit of fun. Another thing I should be at school now doing work for my A-Levels but they closed the school sending us all home. I took this extra chance to write this one-shot for you lot. (It may be sunny elsewhere but this one-shot is appropriate for where I am). Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this.

**SECOND IMPORTANT NOTE: **Okay, just a few quick notes. Later on in the story, James and Sirius go to Hogwarts which is why they are there; James is a Professor (but I won't say what he teaches) and Sirius remains in his Animagus form throughout the one-shot. So you can guess that James does return to the school and Sirius goes with him, though nobody knows it is him. Now that's out the way, I hope you like this…

Enjoy!

** James and Harry **

** The Potters in the Snow **

A week before term ended for the students to go home for Christmas, James woke to a world that was white. A heavy fall of snow had settled in Hogwarts, covering the grounds, trees and pathways. A childish grin slid onto his face as he remembered times when he, Sirius, Remus and Peter had bombarded students with snowballs. He stood at his window watching students chase each other.

He turned to the black dog laying curled up in it's basket and said: "Hey, sleepy head, wake up. It's snowing!"

The black dog stretched and yawned and padded over to the window, hoisting himself up using his paws to look out the window. It was too much of a risk to transform just in case students saw him.

"Shall we go out?" James asked, "Bring back memories?"

Snuffles barked in reply. Slipping on his cloak and gloves with a Gryffindor scarf, James walked to his door, opened it and started down the corridor. The dog followed.

Students had got used to the black dog now though they were curious as to where James had got it from. The fact that he could not say led some students to believe it was an omen of death, come to haunt James till he remained in the grave. However those who knew better discouraged the rumours.

"Dad!"

Whirling, James' face lit up as she saw Harry running towards him. "Hey kiddo! What are you doing?"

"Going out. Ron, Hermione and the twins are already out there. I was coming to ask if you'd join us." Harry said, his black hair tousled from running through the corridors.

James grinned. "I was on my way out now. I was hoping to find you."

"Shall we team up then? I have after all got Prongs, Prankster extraordinaire as my father." Harry held out his hand.

James took it and agreeing. "All right. Snuffles can help to though I don't know how."

He gave his friend a sympathetic look. Sirius had always enjoyed the snow. No one had ever been able to take him down in a snow-ball fight and now he had to remain in his dog form until the Ministry got it into their thick heads that he was innocent. It would be hard for Sirius to watch as James played with Harry and the others, but he also knew that Sirius wouldn't risk himself if James didn't want him to.

Father and son trailed through the corridors coming into the great hall and then finally stepping out into the grounds. Almost instantly a bombardment of snowballs was catapulted towards them.

James received a face full of snow. Harry managed to duck round behind him. laughing. Whipping the snow from his face, James bent down, and collected snow for himself.

Harry, who was doubling up with laughter, looked up when James bent down to collect snow, and was hit instantly in the face by two snow-balls.

"We got you Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, that's crafty." James said.

Harry scowled. "You shouldn't have bent down."

James laughed and through a snow ball back at Ron who did not see it coming. And then it began.

James, Harry and Ron (who came to their side) competed against Fred, George and Hermione. Ginny, who joined them later, went from side to side, with Sirius running around in between, getting hit most of the time by access snowballs, but he did not care.

Soon more then half of the fifth years had joined the fight between them. James, who was excellent at snowball fights, refused to back down and he spent most of his time trying to hit the twins. If he could've done he would've turned into his stag form, however with so many students he didn't want to risk discovery. Also it might mean they guess about Sirius. He already had the inkling that students had.

As the day progressed more students joined them and left until finally only the original fighters were left. As the day darkened into night, Ginny and Hermione went in, exhausted leaving Ron and the twins to fight against Harry and James.

James scrunched up a big blob of snow and grinning nastily chucked it into the night, not aiming for anyone in particular. He had seen movement behind the twins and had aimed in that direction intending to miss the person, however a large squelch was hard of the laughter of the twins and an angry voice spoke into the night.

"POTTER!"

It was only when the person walked into view, covered from head to foot in James' snowball that he realised what he had done.

It was Snape and his eyes were alert with anger as he ran them over father and son.

"Sorry, Severus." James mumbled. "I thought you were someone else."

He scowled. "Perhaps you should've had your eyes checked. Maybe you'll be able to see better." He spat. "You should not encourage them." he turned to the twins and Ron. "Get back to your common rooms."

"That's not fair. You can't stop them playing in the snow!" James declared.

"Can't I?" Snape drawled.

James swallowed. "You can but it wasn't there fault. I threw the snowball."

"They shouldn't be out at this time Potter. They should be inside." Snape replied, dark eyes flashing menacingly.

Sighing James nodded. "All right, we'll go in. Just give me a sec with Harry."

"Fine." Snape stalked off with the twins and Ron.

James watched them go and then turned to Harry, only to get snow thrown in his face. Wiping it off he growled: "Why you little…"

Making his own he threw it at Harry hitting him in the chest, sending him backwards. He laughed, falling into the snow. "DAD!"

James giggled, his hazel eyes twinkling. "Never hit me when I don't expect it."

Harry climbed to his feet and in a swift motion bawled his father over onto the ground. James grabbed hold of Harry, flipping him over so he lay next to him, preventing his son from rising.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "No fair!"

James wrapped his arms round Harry and hugged him fiercely, and then with a free hand he grabbed a handful of snow and dropped it over his son, who squirmed but could not free himself. "That's your punishment for getting me."

Scrambling to his feet James rushed away towards the castle with Harry in pursuit. The black dog followed them, bounding around their heels.

Reaching the doors they stepped inside. James shook off the snow and then glanced at Harry, watching his son as attempted to rid himself of the white, glistening powder. "That was fun."

"Yeah…" Harry replied, "I've never had a father to do that with."

James grinned, happy to be able to bring so much happiness into his son's life. "Well, it's about time someone looked after you properly."

Harry smiled.

**The End…**

**Review?**

**Any questions regarding this one shot are answered later on in 'Prongs Rides Again'. I hope you liked this. Maybe I'll do more short stories like this detailing James and Harry's relationship, that is if you want me to. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**MissBlackPotter**


End file.
